Horrifying Reality
by Duck Life
Summary: One vampire is set on destroying all other vampires, and controlling the humans. Jasper and Bella have escaped, and, while working to uncover and stop this vampire, an illogical romance begins to occur. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**FROM: Jasper Cullen TO: Edward Cullen 12:24 PM**

**Bombs planted in school. Herded humans into **

**cellar. Alice & others got away. I stayed behind.**

**FROM: Edward Cullen TO: Jasper Cullen 12:26 PM**

**Who planted bombs?**

**FROM: Jasper Cullen TO: Edward Cullen 12:27 PM**

**I smelled vamps, some humans.**

**FROM: Edward Cullen TO: Jasper Cullen 12:28 PM**

**Carlisle there?**

**FROM: Jasper Cullen TO: Edward Cullen 12:30 PM**

**No, but he might be coming. **

**FROM: Edward Cullen TO: Jasper Cullen 12:31 PM**

**Protect Bella- the girl that smelled so good. I'm coming home.**

"No electronics, they could inadvertently set off one of the bombs," says one of the teachers to Jasper Cullen. I notice him slip the phone into his pocket. He is the only Cullen that had stayed. The others had fled with a handful of the students, and, of course, Edward had been gone since Monday.

I was enormously shaken. I had noticed someone running past the door, but paid them no attention until Mr. Banner checked his e-mail and announced that the school held explosives. He'd led us into a cellar next to the school. We couldn't escape because men and women were patrolling the area with guns. Upon finding a weak spot, most of the biology class had escaped.

Now I'm crowded in with about three-hundred other people, all wondering whether we would escape alive…or die within this cold, dark basement.


	2. Chapter 1

**TO: Edward Cullen FROM: Jasper Cullen 2:04 PM**

**Carlisle outside. Sitting next**

**to Bella. DON'T COME HOME!!!**

**Might be Volturi.**

**TO: Jasper Cullen FROM: Edward Cullen 2:05 PM**

**Coming anyway.**

**Protect Bella.**

I sat with my back against the wall. My breath was coming out in puffs of vapor. Jasper Cullen was sitting next to me.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. I nodded, though of course I wasn't. No one was. He seemed to understand, and he cautiously put his hand on my shoulder. I jerked away. His hands were colder than the wall!

He leaned back as if I had shocked him, but then we both regained our composure and returned to our positions, though he did not put his hand on my arm again. "Sorry," he said gruffly. I nodded, still a bit shell-shocked.

Eventually, he turned back to me. I took the chance to study him more carefully. He had honey-blond hair, light golden eyes, and, like all of the rest of the Cullens, he was unbelievably beautiful. He had a long, sharply cut nose, and a mouth that's corners I hadn't yet seen turned upward.

"I don't know…I mean, I'm not sure if I should tell you this," Jasper stammered indecisively, "But my brother, Edward, has instructed me to protect you." I blushed a bit. "And I will follow his wishes, so…excuse me if they interfere with your wishes, but, as I am inclined-" I held up a hand to stop him. I could see how difficult it was for him to phrase his apology, and I wanted to save him the trouble.

"It's okay," I said courteously. He watched me carefully, cocking his head a bit, and then, he slid closer to me. He looked extremely cautious as he put his arm around my shoulders. I prepared for the cold touch, but still I hardly felt it. I was preoccupied with the fact that Edward Cullen had wanted to protect me. Maybe he didn't hate me after all…


	3. Chapter 2

**TO: Jasper Cullen FROM: Edward Cullen 2:30 PM**

**I'm almost in Washington.**

**What's going on?**

**TO: Edward Cullen FROM: Jasper Cullen**

**It's quiet.**

**I think the bomb-planters are being**

**herded towards Canada.**

**Leave!!!**

**Bella is sleeping. **

I'd fallen asleep against Jasper's stony shoulder. Wisps of dreams flashed before my eyes in bright colors, most of them about cold and fear. A heavy shiver woke me up. It hadn't been wise to fall asleep against the freezing skin that Jasper had. I looked up. Jasper was texting. From what I could see of the screen, it was to Edward.

"You're texting Edward?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes. He looked startled- evidently, he had not realized that I'd woken up.

"I was," he answered, pocketing his phone. "He's worried about you."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. Why would Edward Cullen care about me? "Why?" I asked, but Jasper didn't answer. Perhaps he didn't know either.


	4. Chapter 3

**TO: Edward Cullen FROM: Jasper Cullen 4:39 PM**

**The bombers were chased out**

**of town. Bella came home with us.**

**Where are you?**

**TO: Edward Cullen FROM: Jasper Cullen 5:01 PM**

**Where are you?**

**TO: Edward Cullen FROM: Jasper Cullen 5:42 PM**

**Are you there?**

I looked up from the couch in the Cullens' living room. Jasper was sitting in a corner, texting Edward worriedly on his phone. Apparently, he hadn't heard from him since we left the school. I wouldn't have been worried, too, but I was still preoccupied with his asking Jasper to protect me. It didn't make sense. Why would some mysterious boy, who had obviously hated me, want me to be safe? Why had he singled me out?

I was jerked out of my questions when I felt a cold hand on my back. I jumped and looked up. Jasper was standing behind me. "Are you hungry?" he asked kindly. I nodded. He led me to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair politely. I sunk into it tiredly. He pulled a tray out of something from the freezer and began heating it up in the microwave. "I hope you're okay with frozen," he apologized. "We eat out a lot, so we hardly have any real food in the house."

When he was done, he took out the tray and unwrapped the plastic. It smelled delicious. He set it down in front of me and grabbed a fork from a small drawer. I took it gratefully as he sat down across the table. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked, surprised that he hadn't made anything for himself.

"No," he replied, almost wistfully. It was odd. Jasper was just as mysterious as Edward, and it infuriated me.


	5. Chapter 4

**TO: Edward Cullen FROM: Jasper Cullen 10:36 PM**

**Edward, where are you? You should be here right now. **

**Esme is worried. We all are. **

**Did you leave, like I told you to? Answer your phone!**

**TO: Edward Cullen FROM: Jasper Cullen 10:40 PM**

**What the hell happened?**

**TO: Edward Cullen FROM: Jasper Cullen 10:43 PM**

**Edward?**

Jasper sighed and looked away from his phone. I felt like he was hiding something from me. "Do you want to sleep in my bed?" he asked calmly. I was startled.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked. He froze, and I could tell that he was framing his next words carefully.

"How about Edward's, as he's out of town?" he asked politely, his jaw hardening unexplainably.

"Okay…" I replied uncertainly. He sighed and looked back at his phone, though it hadn't made a sound. "Edward hasn't texted you back?" I guessed apprehensively.

"Not since the bombers left," he replied worriedly. "He should be home by now," he frowned. Alice came into the room, her brow crinkling.

"Jasper," she whispered, almost too quiet for me to hear. "It's just dark." I stared at her, not understanding.

"What's dark?" I asked. They both winced; evidently, I had not been meant to hear. Alice recovered herself and shook her head.

"Nothing… it's _nothing_." The last part she seemed to say meaningfully to Jasper. I shook my head.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying not to sound scared. "Where's Edward?" Alice turned to me, as if contemplating something.

"I can't see Edward," she answered. I thought she was joking.

"What? Of course you can't see him, he's not-" Jasper shook his head.

"That's not what she means," he said, his voice steely. "Alice can see the future- and Edward's future has disappeared."


	6. Chapter 5

**TO: Edward Cullen FROM: Jasper Cullen 11:03 PM**

**If anybody finds this phone, **

**Please answer this text.**

**What happened to its owner???**

I stared blankly at Jasper's face, then turned to look at Alice to see if he was kidding. Her face was grim and worried, but showed no trace of humor. My head began to race. "Wha- how is that even possible? Like… psychic? But…" I looked back and forth between the two, but neither seemed willing to answer my questions.

"Maybe you should sit down," advised Jasper tiredly, finally giving some sign that he was going to answer my questions. Foreboding tickled on the back of my neck, and I denied him.

"I want to stand," I replied, amazed that my voice hardly quavered. He sighed wearily, and then met my eyes with his smoldering golden ones. They seemed cold, like they had flecks of ice embedded in them, perhaps in worry for his adoptive brother.

"Okay," he said, almost smiling in a "you asked for it" way. Almost. "See, people like us- like the Cullens- have… certain abilities above and beyond what most do."

"People like what?" My mouth felt dry. "How are you different?" Jasper glanced at Alice, as if to ask permission to tell me. Her face was stony. Jasper returned his gaze to me.

"Vampires."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I have unanimously decided that, as I have 67 unfinished stories, I'm going to have to drop some. Some stories I simply begin and then lose interest in them. I apologize, but it doesn't seem fair to leave people waiting for over a year for the next chapter. Because of this, this story is now cancelled unless adopted by another author. If you are interested in adopting this story, please review and let me know!**

**Again, I'm sorry and I hope that you will continue to read my other stories. **


End file.
